mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon (Elf)
This article refers to the Falcon Transformation. :For the suffix enchant Falcon, see the Rank 8 enchant list. :For the pet, go to Falcon (Pet) General Information After completion of a quest, Elf characters have the ability to transform into a Falcon. It is much like the human's Paladin, Dark Knight, and giant's Savage Beast transformation skills. Obtaining the Skill *Once you reach level 50 , the quest will start automatically upon log-in. Yoff's Memory You will recive a quest from Yoff to come to the Connous Battle Arena, he will probally tell you to do nothing once your done talking to him. It's been long since I did that quest so i'm not sure. '' Ancient Medal Castanea's Trust Hagel's Assignment Investigate Giant Marks *Equip the "Explorer of Rano" Title (To obtain this title, you must visit every landmark in the Rano region). Now talk to Alexina at Qilla Base Camp using the keyword "Book of the Irinids". She will give you the option to choose one quest out of three. If the quest you have chosen is too hard and you cannot complete it, you can quit the quest and talk to her again to choose another one.It's recommended to find medals while your at the landmarks. The three quests to choose from are: Giant mark and wild animals The secret of the Sand Worm mark Maiz Ruin's Erg Infiltrate Vales Castanea's Warning Ancient Irinid and Elf Details *The transformation time will vary with age and number of rebirths. It lasts approximately 3 hours of in-game time to begin with, and can be only used once per "day". The transformation counter resets every game day at 6:00 AM. **Being older decreases the length of your transformation. More rebirths increase the length. *Status boosts are added on top of the player's base stats. Titles equipped prior to transformation will not take effect while transformed. *It is not possible to gain any of the accomplishment titles that involve stats while transformed (e.g. 200+ Str, 200+ Dex) *The player can cancel the transformation at any time by using the Fury of Connous skill. *Transforming will restore HP, Mana, and Stamina/Hunger. **Your current value for each is added to whatever is added to the max, causing 100/200 to become 400/500 (+300). When de-transforming, you retain your ratio instead (400/500 becomes 160/200 for a total gain of 60 before and after using the skill). *Transformation will be canceled upon death; the player will have to wait until the timer resets to use the skill again. *It is possible to transform while a skill is active, but not when it is loading. It may or may not apply to certain Action skills. *If you happen to be transformed into a Falcon when you rank Fury of Connous through a form change threshold (e.g., Rank 6 to Rank 5), your form will actually change while you are transformed. *It is possible to keep the Falcon Title by divorcing in the midst of the transformation. Training For ranking Falcon skills, you must use points gained from leveling. Each level gives the player 10 points, which can either be kept in Fury of Connous for advancement, or distributed to any of the other skills. At rank F, each skills requires 100 points (10 levels) to rank. At rank E, they require 110, and so on. *Note: When distributing points to skills, they are taken away from Fury of Connous, and cannot be taken back from the skill they are sent to. Falcon Skills Summary Fury of Connous Armor of Connous Mind of Connous Sharpness of Connous Appearance *Color-specific areas on the Falcon are determined by the color of players' hair. *The appearance changes based on the rank of Fury of Connous. **Rank F - Falcon **Rank A - Falcon Justice **Rank 5 - Falcon Wave **Rank 1 - Falcon Sage Falcon The form obtained after achieving Rank F Fury of Connous Falcon Justice The form obtained after achieving Rank A Fury of Connous Falcon Wave The form obtained after achieving Rank 5 Fury of Connous Falcon Sage The form obtained after achieving Rank 1 Fury of Connous Related Enchants Category:Transformations Category:Mainstream Accomplishments